Peter & LydiaScars
by XxSassyWerewolfxX
Summary: Lydia & Peter Share a Drunken Night Together. When he revealed he loves her she doesn't take it well.


No one saw peter in a while, frankly Lydia didn't want too, she was happy that he wasn't around. She was getting curious though, so she went to talk to Derek.

She knocked on the door and peter answered "hello…..hey Lydia haven't seen you in a while" he grinned

She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm "Lydia wait…" she cut him off with a brisk slap to the face "leave me alone"

"ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"you attacked me, then haunted me, you jackass" she started to walk away again.

"well if your still angry, you can try and hurt me if it will make you feel better"

"what?" she turned around

"come on hurt me, make me bleed" he looked at her then just chuckled like she couldn't hurt him.

He started to walk away, she walked up to him, and grabbed his arm "wait" she said "what?" he replied and she kicked him in the groin "What the fu…" "you told me to hurt you" she walked away then stopped and looked at him clutched over of the ground "where's Derek?" she asked

"he's out of town" he said in a painful moan, she sneered at him "you know I still want to hurt you" she said as she knelt down next to him, "as soon as I get up, you can" he started to get up "why?" she said "I don't want you to hate me" he stood up "nothing will change I'll still hate you" she said

"well you might as well get your revenge" he chuckled "but before we start I'm going to get a drink" he walked inside.

He poured himself a shot of whiskey, and drank it "want some?" he asked as he took another shot.

"no" she said briefly, he took a few more shots "alright I'll probably barely feel a thing so have at it" he said as he opened his arms. She hesitated "as much as I want you to scream my name in pain, I can't" she grabbed a shot of whiskey.

"well…..maybe when your drunk you can" he poured two more shots.

several shots later "okay" she slurred her words "take off your shirt, so I can watched you bleed" he took off his shirt "okay you take off your shirt" he said with a smile, "why?" she was to drunk to understand.

"So you can hit harder" he said with a mischievous smile, she took off her shirt but was still wearing a bra, he walked toward her and started kissing her with his tongue in her mouth, and she kissed him back.

She dug her nails in his back tell it bled, "ouch that hurt" he said as he took off her bra "good" she said as he lifted her in the air, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He took off the rest his clothes as she bit his neck "Lydia!" he yelled for her pleasure, she could feel him going inside her, "oh Damn peter!" he pined her against the wall, as he went in and out she bit his ear lobes, and he laughed.

She got on her knees and started to suck, he breathed heavily "oh god Lydia" he said as he felt her bite down.

"come on" he grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs, and threw her on the bed "peter its your turn to hurt me" she said as he climbed on top of her, he went in, between her legs.

"Oh oh peter!" she screamed as he went harder and harder. He kissed between her breasts. She wrapped her legs around him. They both reached the climax. He stopped and she pushed him over and started to give him a blow job. "Lydia stop" he said as he sat up, but she kept going, so he sat back.

He sat there and closed his eyes and breathed heavy, then he came in her mouth. She stopped and kissed all the way up to his neck.

Eventually they both fell asleep.

Lydia started to wake up and she saw blood on the blankets then she looked up to see peter laying there "bastard" she muttered, peter started to wake up "Lydia?" he yawned, she got up with the blanket covering her, leaving the under sheet covering him. "was I here all night?" he was shocked she wasn't pissed off at him for taking advantage of her, "yeah" he said looking at her with a confused look "why are you looking at me like that?".

"nothing I just thought you'd be pissed" he laughed "why would I? I made you bleed didn't I" she smiled. "yeah but I nailed you all night" he laughed, she walked back over to him, "why are you smiling?" he said with a grin "I can still taste it" she said, He looked at her and smiled "oh crap I got to go" she said as she started to get up

"how come?" he grabbed her arm "I have a date to prepare for" she walked down the stairs gathering her clothes. He walked down the stairs after he put his pants on "what? You have a date?" he was shocked "yeah, what you thought me and you were….oh god no, I still hate you" she laughed, his face looked confused "but we…." "yeah well don't flatter yourself, I was drunk" she walked toward him "what?! You sucked my…." "oh so if I suck your….dick then we're automatically in love!" she yelled and walked out.

"LYDIA!" he yelled and ran after her, "Screw you peter" she kept walking "Lydia I'm sorry! I wouldn't have attacked you if I knew I lo…." he stopped, she turned around "what?"

"I wouldn't have attacked you if I would have known I would like you"

She laughed "you can just go screw yourself!"

"I love you! I Always Have!" he yelled

"No! you cannot say that!" she started to tear up

They stood fifteen feet apart "Lydia please" he said softly, "when I said I hated you, did that hurt you?" a few tears ran down her face, he ran to her and hugged her.

"I can't love you peter" she cried into his shoulder "I can't…..I can't" he closed his eyes in the pain of her voice saying that she couldn't love him.

"I'm sorry" she said as she got out of his embrace. It started to rain and She got in her car and left. Peter stood in the rain watching her leave, and when she was gone he screamed in agony.

She got home and went up to her room and sat on her bed "son of a bitch" she threw her pillow across the room, she got up and started to put her make up on for her date.

She heard the doorbell and ran downstairs "hey" stiles said "ready for our date?" he held out his arm, "yeah" she said silently "is everything okay?" he asked "yes everything is fine" she perked up and grabbed his arm.

They got in his jeep "I want to thank you again, for agreeing to go out with me"

"no problem, I wouldn't have anything else to do" she looked at her phone and saw a message "crap" she muttered

"what's wrong?" he looked at her

"oh nothing, just a message from Allison" she put her phone in her purse.

"so where are we going?" she asked as she looked around

"we are going to the drive in" he said

"cool what movie?"

"I was thinking Men In Black 3" he smiled

She had a sad look on her face cause she watched the first 2 with Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Peter "peter" she whispered

"what?" he looked at her "can I turn on the heater?"

"oh yeah sure" he smiled.

They pulled up and he put a blanket on the ground and then went to get popcorn, Lydia pulled out her phone and listened to her message "_hey this is Allison, Erica was trying to get a hold of you, I went by your house last night and you weren't there, call me"_

"Hey! Got the popcorn" stiles yelled as he juggled the drinks

"thanks" she said quietly "are you alright Lydia?" he asked

"no" she started crying "what happened?" he sat the drinks down.

"peter" she manage to spit out, "did you touch you" he said protectively.

She wiped her face "he didn't hurt me" she replied "then what happened?"

"he said…..he said he loved me"

"what!" he yelled, "he was clearly lying, I mean why, he doesn't have a reason" he carried on

"stiles! I went to his house to talk to Derek last night, and he was out of town and I told peter I…hated him, and he was going to let me beat him up for revenge, and one thing led to another and…I had sex with him" she cried.

Stiles' stood away from her, rubbing his hands on his head "you slept with him!" he yelled.

"it was a mistake I know, I was vulnerable!"

"what about Jackson?" he yelled

"you're the one who asked me on a date!" she replied

"yeah I wasn't going to have Sex with you!" he screamed

He calmed down "well….do you love peter?"

She looked down at the ground "I…I don't know" she said quietly

"either you do or you don't, either Jackson or Peter is going to get hurt" he said firmly

"why do you care? You hate them both" she dried her tears

"well….It's…..I don't want to see you hurt" he said as he put his arm around her.

"will you please take me to Peter?" she said about to cry again.

"sure" he said sadly.

They drove to the hale house and Lydia got out.

She knocked on the door, she looked back at stiles and the door opened, she looked at him "peter…..I….I don't love you….I don't think I ever will" she knew she was lying to herself and peter could probably hear her heart beat but, he didn't seem to think she was lying.

His eyes started to tear up "I understand" he said and shut the door. She broke out in tears but not letting stiles see her.

"you did the right thing Lydia" stiles comforted her

"I know, I need to go home" she said wiping her face.

A few days past and it was fall break and no one saw Lydia in a while.

Her door bell rang, she got up and walked to the door and opened it "hello" her voice cracked

"hey I was just checking on you" Allison said

"sorry I never returned your call"

"its okay, so what's going on?" she said in a perky voice

"I'm just sitting around, watching TV"

"Oh…..I saw stiles and…."

"Oh so he told you then and that's why you're here. It was a mistake….I wish I could take it back!" Lydia frantically yelled

"told me what? What are you talking about?" she tried to make sense out of her outrageous behavior.

"Lydia what's going on?" Allison put her hand on her shoulder

"I can't do this anymore" she broke down

"can't do what?"

Lydia stormed out of her house and ran toward the forest.

Lydia ran Deep into the forest "PETER!" she yelled while running.

He Heard her screaming and ran into the forest "Lydia!" He yelled as he ran faster, his heart beating faster and faster every time he heard her scream.

"Peter!" she yelled from deep in the forest.

It was getting dark and they couldn't find each other, Peter ran frantically searching for her.

She sat under a tree and cried.

"Lydia!" he yelled

"Peter! I'm Over here" she got up and looked around the pitch dark woods.

"Lydia!" he ran to her.

He hugged her tight "I couldn't find you" his voice cracked, he was still trying to catch his breath.

He heard a twig snap "shh…get under the tree" he pushed her toward the tree trunk.

"Peter" she whispered

"stay here" he walked away from the tree and looked around.

A few shadowed figures circled around him.

One walked toward him.

"Who are you" peter said as they started to walk in a circle around him.

"we're the alpha's" the leader said.

Peter new there was going to be a fight so he turned.

The leader lunged at him and peter dodged him, the alpha leader fell on the ground.

"that wasn't very smart" one of the alpha's said.

"Ethan, its okay" the leader stood up.

"what do you want?" peter tried to keep an eye on them all.

"well….we're looking for the alpha of Beacon Hills, and your not him"

"Your Right, so just leave" peter threatened.

"Huh you could have ran away several times" the alpha said in confusion.

"Maybe, but I never run from a fight" he glared at them.

"Or maybe he's hiding something" the younger alpha said

The leader chuckled "or maybe he's protecting something" he smiled.

The alpha walked toward the tree while still looking at peter.

"NO!" peter yelled and ran toward the alpha, when the whole pack attack him.

Lydia hide behind the tree watching, she started to cry.

The alpha's couldn't hear Lydia over peter's yells.

Several minutes later they stopped "come on, we have to find the alpha"

They all ran off in the forest.

Lydia ran to peter, there was a puddles of his blood.

She knelt down to him "peter" her voice squeaked.

She turned him over, and his face was full of claw marks and his chest was shredded "peter" she cried silently.

She called Scott's phone and no one answered.

So she called Allison's.

"Hello?"

"Allison" she cried

"Lydia? What was that all about back at your house? Where are you? You were acting really weird!" she yelled

"ALLISON! I need help, I'm in the woods please bring Dr. Deaton! Please Hurry!" she cried

"I'm on my way, What happened" she asked as she ran to her car.

"there was…a pack of alphas" she said frantically trying to calm down, she could feel her stomach getting upset. She ran to the tree trunk and threw up.

A few minutes later Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Dr. Deaton came.

"Lydia are you okay?" Allison said as soon as they saw her.

She pointed to peter and tried not to throw up.

Dr. Deaton checked his pulse "he's got a small pulse…I….I don't know what to do" he said

"Help Him!" Lydia Cried. Scott and Isaac could hear the pain in her voice.

"what happened?" Scott asked

"there was a pack of alphas…..and he came toward me and peter tried to stop him from finding me and they…..they.." she stopped and tears came down her face.

"help me get him in the car" Dr. Deaton said.

They all were at the veterinarian office.

Allison, Stiles and Lydia stayed in the front, while they tried to save peter.

Dr Deaton came out, "there's a 50% chance he's going to be ok" he said sadly.

"that means 50% chance of him dying" Lydia said.

Scott and Isaac came in.

"Dr. Deaton…..can I see him?" Lydia asked

"sure" he gave he a sympathetic smile.

She walked in and saw him laying there dying "peter…..I….what I wanted to tell you in the woods was that….I'm sorry. I told I couldn't love you but….I do, I do love you, I can't believe this happened to you" she was trying not to cry but she couldn't help it.

"I remember….when I would show up to the pack meetings with Jackson…you would always stare at me….I know its weird but when you were….haunting me I liked having you around…..but when I brought you back I thought….you'd leave me alone…that I wouldn't see you anymore"

Scott and Isaac could hear her cry while she was talking to him.

"that night…..I may have been drunk….but I knew what I was doing….being drunk doesn't make you do things"

She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead.

She walked toward the door and turned around to see him one last time "I Love You".


End file.
